Here we meet again
by jadexo13
Summary: After the war had ended, it wasn't easy for everyone. Meanwhile Hermione had learned her parents were dead, Draco escaped the wizarding world to start a new life and forget the horrors he lived throughout his childhood at the Malfoy Manor. He suceeded into creating a business in United States, and is currently leading a good life away from his past. But he isn't alone. DRAMIONE.
1. Prologue

Three years had passed since the war, and Draco never felt better. Nobody in the United States actually knew who he was, or well who he had been and he couldn't have dreamed of a better life. He was still in contact with his mother, but that was the only souvenir of the wizarding world he had. he had left it for good, and this had been the best choice he had ever done. He knew his father was still alive, somewhere, but he didn't want to know. His father had been the cause of his mother's and his own misery. If his father hadn't been the deatheater he was, everything would've been different. Maybe Draco would have had a real childhood. But no. That was something he never had the luxury to possess.

People say money doesn't bring happiness, but in that case? Draco was satisfied with the new life he lead. He had at the head of the Malfoy Corporation, a business enterprise that was running in United States. Something he had built of his own, without the help of anyone. It had brought a great sense of accomplishment inside of him, more than anything else he had ever done. Because let's say it, Draco had never done anything great back in the Wizarding World. He had been a coward who hadn't been able to stand up to Voldemort. That thought still invaded his minds at night, giving him night terrors. Aside from that, however, nothing could ever remind him of the life he lead back in England.

Until now.

Draco had a business meeting in Las Vegas with the rest of his company and another one to consider a merging. But Draco wasn't a fool, he knew damn well the man wanted to buy his company. As if that would ever happen.

He had come to Las Vegas earlier this evening with colleagues, friends. he figured that since he was there, he could have a blast and stay the week. Or well, he hoped he would. After all, he was soon going back to New York.

He couldn't even remember the name of the bar he was in, simply because it was his secretary that had chosen it for him. Quite frankly, it had too much people for his liking. After all, Draco wasn't one that liked to be touched, especially not by filthy muggles that were high or drunk. He wrinkled his nose a couple of times, and right when he was about to tell to his friends that he would leave and head to the casino instead, he noticed none of them were listening to them. None. He frowned, visibly annoyed. They were all staring at the same thing, or well the same person. Curious, he whirled his head around to see, and now visibly understood why nobody had actually listened to him. One of his friends was even drooling, and even if Draco had found it pathetic at first, he could now understand why. He thought the girl had something familiar about her face, but he thought he had never met her.

Until he realized.

_''Holy shit, that's Granger.'' _


	2. Chapter 1 - Attack

Shocked wasn't even strong enough to describe the state Draco was in when he had recognized _Hermione Granger _in front of his eyes. He had never heard about her since the war except the few times she was mentionned in the papers before he left. He had gathered that she had been missing, and quite frankly, everyone thought she was dead. Maybe killed by a death eater, or something else. He never actally had given a proper thought about it, and sincerely that was due to the fact that he had just wanted to forget literally everything of the wizarding world. A bit like she has, and he could now understand why she had been missing. It was odd to think this way, but he was actually understanding why she had escaped. Then again, he couldn't help but wonder what had trigged her departure. Draco had plenty of reasons why he left. His family, Voldemort, souvenirs that would haunt him, and the crappy life he would've lead as an ex- death eater. Even if he had actually killed no one and didn't take part in the war, he would be seen as a follower of the Dark Lord and that would follow him all his life.

But Hermione Granger? She had been a Warrior, the Gryffindor Princess, the one who helped destroyed the greatest dark wizard of all times. She was loved by everyone now. Maybe except Voldemort followers, but most of them were dead or in Azkaban. Or had escaped, just like he had.

Thus, he couldn't understand quite why she would want to leave. Evidently, he had no idea about the fact that her parents were dead. Still, he was curious to know why she would want to leave and become...this. That person she had become, at first glance, was the complete opposite of what Granger always had been. It had awoken Draco's curiosity, even if he didn't want to admit that a mudblood could bring that inside of him. He shivered as the word invaded his mind. He hadn't used it ever since he had left London, and it gave him an odd feeling. He shook his head and closed his eyes to make it go away, not wanting to start thinking about blood and how it had been important in his family. Because truth was? One word leading to another, he would have to face the souvenirs he had enclosed deep in his mind.

The second he opened his eyes again, Granger had faded away from his sight. For an instant, he figured this had been only an illusion of his thought. He hadn't drank that much, but maybe the alcohol had been mixed with some kidn of substance that could be hallogenic. After all, this was Las Vegas. The use of drugs was common. Still, he wondered why in hell would his mind produce a version of Granger that was naughty.

His doubts were soon answered when his eyes met her figure at the bar counter, close to where he was. He noticed how her hair was darker and how she had lost her signature curls. It was odd, seeing Granger without her messy and curly hair.

Without even noticing it, he started walking over the place where she was, curiosity driving him and leading him. He had to see for sure if it was her, or if it was his mind that was tricking him. The latter was actually annoying him. Why in hell would he imagine _her_? For as long as he could remember, he had despised her and bullied her because of the mudblood she had been. Even if, deep down, he still had this aversion for wizards and witches who weren't purebloods, his idea about the matter was far different from the one he had in the past. That was probably due to the fact that he had detached himself so much from his family and his past.

When he arrived beside her and studied her, he couldn't denying it no more. It wasn't a product of his mind. It was _actually _Hermione Granger. ''So it is really you.'' he voiced, the words escaping from his lips.

She froze on the spot. He coudl tell it was obviously her. She had seen him when he entered and had automatically panicked, leaving her friends and ordering a drink. Maybe she was imagining things. Maybe he wasn't there. Maybe it was thoughts she had, like the ones she had of Harry and Ron most of the time because she missed them, but...Draco Malfoy? Why in hell would he hallucinate him? This was nonsense.

However, as he spoke she widened her eyes. He was there. She wasn't imagining things. She downed her drink and tried to act like this was...usual, normal. She cleared her throat before she turned to see him, and before she could even speak her jaw almost dropped. Seeing him like this, was...strange. He seemed just like her, different. Not the person she knew years ago. The one who bullied her, called her a mudblood. Even if it had been years ago, she remembered. She remembered his voice, the look on his face when he would insult her, and then laugh because she'd feel all offended.

''I'm sorry, I don't know what you are talking about.''

But now? He seemed...different. It startled her. She swallowed hard before she looked away, knowing that looking directly in his eyes wouldn't do any good, whatsoever. ''You must have mistaken me for someone else. Now, if you excuse me...'' she began, still avoiding to look at him before she slowly pushed him away, trying to make her way out of this hell of a place.

Draco narrowed his eyebrows as she spoke, visibly not budging. Did she expect him to believe that? He wasn't a bloody idiot. Not only did her accent gave her away, but the way she acted around him did too. In the Wizarding World, they had been enemies. Enemies by blood and opposing houses. In general, Draco had picked on every Gryffindor he could, taking every opportunity to bring them down. But Granger? It had been way worse. He had always said that it was because she was mudblood, but that was a mere excuse. There was many other mudbloods in the whole school, and never had he insulted any like he had for Granger. There was just something about her that had always made him...jealous. She was the best in her class, she had the good little Muggle family, and what did he have? A father that ignored him most of the time and that was a Death Eater. His father cared more about power than about him, and despite how Draco had always loved to boast about his father to everyone, deep down he resented him for neglecting him and his mother for all this time.

Over the years he had grown even worse. He was despising Granger and doing it in front of all of his friends to feel superior to her, but it was in vain. The only way he could ever feel superior was when he would call her a mudblood, but as time went by that insult went old and unused. It was just blood, and even Draco couldn't use it to make him feel better anymore. Especially not after the war. Each time he would be reminded of this word nowadays, he would only feel disgust and resentment towards his family and what he had witnessed.

The fact that Draco had changed regarding his family morals was probably the only reason why he had even dared to approach her. Before, it probably would've been to insult her, to intimidate her or something along those lines. But now? He was curious more than anything else. She had been missing for so long, and yet, there he was finding her. Him. He wondered why it had happened this way, then again fate has its ways.

''Granger, you know damn well what I'm talking about.'' he replied, visibly annoyed that she was pretending like she didn't know him. ''You might fool everyone with your new...ways.'' he paused, thinking about how different she looked. Her clothes, her attitude, her hair..Everything. He was shocked and found himself studying her, and never had he looked at her from such a different angle. It even tormented him to know how he had actually been attracted to her when he had seen her on the dancefloor before he had recognized her.

He brought his gaze back to her face, squinting. ''But not me.'' he voiced, grabbing her wrist softly before she could fun away. He was intrigued, to say the least.

Since there was too many people in the whereabouts he had grabbed the wrong wrist and the next thing he knew; she was gone. He cursed under his breath, visibly annoyed before he took a deep breath, knowing he'd have to follow her out. Why? He just had to. He had to understand what. happened. to. her. He knew Potter and the Weasel were searching for her, and there she was, dancing in a bar dressed like...like someone who wasn't going home alone that night.

He was rather surprised by her reaction, however it had confirmed his presumptions about her. She was here to escape the Wizarding World, just like him. It struck him, Draco unable to understand why she would do this. She was loved by everyone back in the Wizarding World, as opposed to him. He swallowed hard as she mentionned the world 'disgrace', pretty much what the meaning of the word mudblood was, something he had called her every so often. It was odd how he could now relate to the word, because truth was? Draco had been a disgrace for his family. He had not been a Death Eater who was a psychopath enough to kill every innocent soul he would cross. The mere thought of it would always give him shivers, which clearly explained why he had left that life behind.

Could it be that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were not so different after all? The idea make him shake his head. This was nonsense. She was still, and always would be, a mudblood. However, this word didn't have much strength anymore in his own eyes, after living in the muggle world ever since he was 17. Even if he didn't always respect all muggles, he had learned throughout engaging with them that they weren't as bad as his family had portrayed them. Could it be the same thing about mudbloods? Probably, then again Draco would have to figure this out for himself.

He was lost in his thoughts, the Slytherin Prince not responding anything as his mind was busy thinking of a response.

''Hello, handsome. Fancy a drink?'' said a voice to him -probably the one he had grabbed the wrist-, distracting him even further, which only annoyed him.

''No, sorry, I have to run.'' he replied, not even looking at the woman, because quite frankly he didn't even give a damn.

At this point, he was far too curious. However, he wasn't going to try to find her, how would he look? Like a bloody fool. He simply headed out of the bar, annoyed with the loud music and not in the mood to party anymore. He thus decided to head to his hotel, knowing that he needed to be ready for tomorrow. It was a big day for him, after all. He was launching his new product, something that would bring him millions.

As he walked outside in the street that never sleeps, he was surprised to see how there wasn't as much people as he had expected. It was a bit cold, but that never stopped anyone. He thus simply shrugged, making his way towards the Bellagio hotel. However, as he walked along the streets, he heard a scream. A scream he never could've forget. It was Granger. That time when Bellatrix had attacked her, torturing her in front of his very eyes. As much as Draco had wanted to forget that moment, it was haunting him in his dreams. he turned around quickly, not hesitating before he took his wand out. He had not used it since a while, but never had he gotten rid of it. In cases like these, it was rather helpful.

She screamed once more, helping him find her location. As he arrived, he noticed how he hd taken her in a dark alley between two hotels in front of Planet Hollywood. People were passing by, only as bystanders. They weren't doing anything - most laughed because they were either high or drunk. Draco had to do something.

''Stupefy!'' he shouted, directing his wand towards the grotesque man whom was trying to abuse of her. Whether he was trying to get her to his hotel room or stealing her purse - he couldn't know. At this point, he had acted on instinct rather than anything else, the Slytherin Prince widening his eyes after he sent the muggle flying away, indadvertedly making him fall into the pile of garbage.

She turned around, looking at him as her jaw dropped. What the hell did he think he was doing? She shuffled, eyeing the whereabouts seeing some people were laughing at him because of the wand, thinking he probably was drunk. Thank the lord, they didn't seem to think this was magic of any kind. Still, some that were sober, and passing by, could realize. Then again, was there someone sober in this place at this time? Aside from Malfoy, probably no one.

He was shocked at first by his own actions. Not really the fact that he had saved Granger, but more the fact that he had done it oninstinct. He had acted right away, not even fully thinking about the repercussions of taking out his wand or doing it with more discretion. No, instead, he had simply took it out and cast a spell upon that filthy man, obviously forgetting there was many people people who didn't even seem to care about what was happening, which shocked Draco, and angered him. He was angry to see how people were careless. She was crying, screaming, and people were passing by, ignoring them or laughing. Draco had lived similar circumstances, watching his family torture mudblood in very front of his eyes. He would've done something if he could. He was forced to watch, but was he ignoring it? No. His eyes showed how distraught he was each time, and the mere was that he was in Las vegas right now, away from the Wizarding World, only proved that what had happened in his house when it was Voldemort's headquarters made him run away from this life he had.

_'' .you. still. doing. with. this. in. your. hand.''_ she shouted in a whisper, something that was quite odd.

His face was livid, his grey eyes staring at the man whom was now unconscious. He was brought back to his senses when Granger hissed at him to hide his wand, which he evidently did as he started noticing people were passing by, laughing at what happened. Decidedly, they were far too high or far too drunk to even realize what had happened. If this would've happened back in London? Everybody would've turned around, noticing them and eyeing Draco with round eyes, terrified and confused. But now? Everyone didn't even bother, and probably assumed that what they saw was like some magic show, something awfully popular in Las Vegas at the time Draco, there was nothing more silly than mere muggles trying to prove others that they were able to do magic when they obviously could not. In his time, this was even worse than mudbloods. At least, they truly were able to do magic.  
>He was disgusted by these muggles. Disgusted by las Vegas, as a matter of fact. This place was supposed to be fun, but it surely wasn't. Everyone was...out of their bloody mind. People were attacked and nobody cared, laughed even. He couldn't get over it, and it was understandable after all he had went through.<p>

He eyed the bystanders while wrinkling his nose, shaking his head in disapproval.

''You're comign with me.'' she whispered again, in the same odd tone that mixed a shout and a whisper, but in any way, wasn't welcoming. However, before he could say anything, Granger took care of grabbing his arm to make her way through the streets to get to her own place, which was thankfully closeby. Draco felt like he would loose his mind if he had to stay in those streets any time longer.

As he entered he glanced the place, wrinkling his nose. It smelled...Awful. Not her place per say, but the whole building, the whole...place. The whole town, as a matter of fact. It gave him an odd feeling, something he obviously did not appreciate. He continued eyeing the place, his eyes landing on her as she ended up sitting on the floor, burying her head in her hands. ''A simple thank you would've sufficed, Granger.'' he snapped, rolling his eyes. ''I see you lost all your manners along with your brain.'' he added,sighing in frustration before he took a step further inside. ''This place stinks like sex and drugs.'' he paused, walking towards the window as he eyed the people walking in the streets. ''Dirty fucking Americans.'' he muttered in disapproval.

''A thank you?'' she hissed, shaking her head. ''I was handling it by myself, thank you!'' she said as she glared at him, only momentarily however before she turned around and eyed her place, swallowing hard. He had a point. It did stink. And Americans were dirty. Actually, everyone were. The Wizards only seemed...less dirty. However, this very fact was an advantage for her in this new world. Everything was so different. Easier to merge in, easier to make her new self, even if, now that she was seeing Draco, she felt like her whole world she had made, her whole cocoon had been crashed by the fact that he came back with his wizarding ways. He was judging her, her place, her manners, and she didn't like it. She had always been judged by him. Before, he had no reaosn to. It was the blood. And quite frankly, she couldn't control that? But now? She knew deep down he was right to. She knew that for once, Malfoy had the right to judge her.

She shook her head at the thought. Emma White would never let those thoughts in her mind trying to be perfect, that was Hermione Granger. And that Granger was dead, with her parents.

He stripped her out of her thoughts when turned around as she said that she had been handling it, a dry laughter escaping his lips. ''You were handling it? Really, Granger? Because from what it seemed you were screaming for help. Excuse me if I have ruined you seven minutes in heaven.''

She was shocked by his words, then again maybe she should've expected it. ''You git.'' she cursed under her breath, walking towards the couch before she took a cigarette in her purse, needing right now. Badly. That was one of her many addictions she had developped in order to get rid of this feeling she had. Craving to see her friends, to have her family back...She couldn't live with it. She craved other substances now, making her _forget._

Somehow, he couldn't believe her, believe what she had become. This was a dream of some sort - no, a nightmare. This whole place was. It was filthy. Draco knew how to enjoy himself in his new life, but not like this. Las Vegas was like...another world, a place where people changed and became something they were not. As he eyed Granger, his presumed hypothesis was proving itself to be true.

Never would he admit it, but at some point he had even admired her. He wouldn't even admit it to himself just yet, let alone her, but he has been jealous of how smart and brave she was, something he obviously wasn't. Draco had been coward, plain and simple. He knew this, and it tormented him - it haunted him. So many times he knew he should've acted different, more bravely like a Gryffindor would've, but he hadn't. Now, he was filled with regrets, regrets he was doing his best to erase while being in this new life. It was working well, until he saw her. She awoke him in the Draco he wished would've disappeared, and seeing her so torn like this troubled him. Never did he thought he would actually care about her. But seeing her like this? It was awful. She had been a model to everyone, someone to follow, someone to look up to. Even for him. She had been a muggleborn and showed to the whole world she was better than everyone else. Draco? He was a purelbood, a Slytherin, everything to be proud of but he did all the wrong choices. Now? It seemed to be the whole way around, and he couldn't take it. He wasn't able to accept seeing her because whatever she had become when she was so much more.

Of course, if this had happened back in days, he would've laughed at her, saying it was her blood that was making her like this, a disgrace to the wizarding world. But Draco had changed since then, hence why he had left the wizarding world in the first place. He had not said the word mudblood in years, and simply thinking of it made his stomach turn, reminding of how his family and Voldemort would speak of them. He used to hate mudbloods, but now he hated Voldemort and the Deatheaters far more.  
>He eyed her, rolling his eyes as she spoke. ''If you still have that brain of yours, then start to use it.'' he voiced, frowning as he noticed how she took a cigarette. It smelled terrible, making him wrinkle his nose before he took it away from her, throwing it on the floor before he smashed his foot on her. ''The hell, Granger?'' he voiced, anger spiking in his tone. ''This smells fucking disgusting.'' he added, eyeing her with obvious disapproval. He simply couldn't imagine how she had become like this. Someone like Hermione Granger couldn't become like this, this made absolutely no sense to him.<p>

He couldn't even visualize her as she laughed, speaking about how some would 'ask' for sex, defending them. He just couldn't. He looked away, closing his eyes for an instant as he was obviously too shocked to hear her speak like this, and act like this. It just didn't match to the image he always had of her.

He decided to simply ignore what she said last, not wanting to comment on it. He walked around, eyeing her whole place in disapproval, wrinkling his nose once more because of the place. ''The hell happened to you, Granger?'' he then voiced, the question burning his lips as he asked. He simply had to, because he couldn't understand why she ended up like this.


End file.
